Nell Freezes Over (episode)
Nell Freezes Over is the fourth episode in the first season of Fantendo - Panderiz. It is the fourth episode overall. The episode seems to take place after Season 2 of Now and it's canonical status is unknown. Synopsis Mistress Nell falls in love with Krystal Perez. Transcript NELL FREEZES OVER Written by Exotoro Nell is giving the Threat a back massage as she looks through her messages. :The Threat: Ugh, more shit to deal with. :Nell: What's wrong, Vindy? The Threat rolls her eyes. :The Threat: The brothers have another god on their side. A goddess, rather. :Nell: Another one? :The Threat: Can you believe it? It's a lightning "goddess" by the name of Krystal Pérez. :Nell: Sounds like a real piece of work. I'll get rid of her for you, my queen. :The Threat: Mmm... I'd rather have you concerned with the massage. :Nell: R-right. How could I be so stupid? :The Threat: I dunno. The Threat enlarges a holographic picture of Krystal Pérez. :The Threat: Look at this asshole. Ugh. Nell bites her lip. :Nell: Yes, look at her stupid, beautiful face... :The Threat: Hm? :Nell: Ugly. :The Threat: Hm. Nell rubs her tentacles further down her back, close to The Threat's butt. :The Threat: That will be enough, Nell. :Nell: Are you sure? :The Threat: If I wanted sex, I would have just said so. :Nell: Heh... right. ---- Nell browses the database, looking for Krystal Pérez. :Nell: Need to find out where she is... hmm... Vorplazz walks by her before walking back. :Vorplazz: If you want her sex tapes, they're in her throne room. :Nell: S-shut up! How do you even know that they're there anyway? :Vorplazz: Wait, shit, really? I was just making a joke. :Nell: Besides, that's not what I'm looking for anyway. :Vorplazz: Ah. That's surprising actually. :Nell: S-shut up. I won't hear any more from you, you tentacle faced fuck. :Vorplazz: O-okay! I'm going! Jeez. :Nell: Let's see... Krystal Pérez... Krystal Pérez.... Nell scrolls through hundreds of files before pin-pointing Krystal's location. :Nell: Bingo. Vorplazz enters the room. :Vorplazz: Just getting a magazine. Vorplazz picks up a magazine with Shy Guy Yellow on it, looking clueless. The headline reads "Clueless Dork or Sexy Hunk?" :Nell: I'm appalled by your scholastic choices. :Vorplazz: Phhh. Like I care what you think. ---- Nell sneaks into the ship hangar and sees Feint walking around, sneaking past him. She gets into one of the ships and the autopilot turns on. :Ship Computer: Where would you like to go, MISTRESS NELL? :Nell: Shh. :Ship Computer: Shit System, is this correct? :Nell: No! I meant Anaheim, California! Goddamn it, be quiet! :Ship Computer: Heading to Anaheim, California. The ship blasts off. Feint looks at it's communicator and picks it up. :Feint: Nell has left for Anaheim, California... notable presences are Krystal Pérez, Amy Jackson... ---- Meanwhile in RTAverse version of Anaheim, California... :Amy Jackson: What'cha doing Krystal? :Krystal: Doing some drawings... Krystal bites her lip as she draws the tip of a tentacle. :Amy: Can I see? :Krystal: ...no. :Amy: Come on... A ship suddenly warps into the air. Krystal drops her sketchbook. :Krystal: What the fuck-? The ship lands onto the middle of the street, blowing away a couple cars. Nell comes out from the back of the ship down a ramp with six laser guns in her goopy tentacle arms. :Nell: I'm here to kill you, Krystal Pérez. :Amy: Not while I'm here! Nell sprouts out another tentacle and slams Amy to the ground. Krystal gets up from her chair. :Krystal: Hey, nobody hurts my friends. :Nell: She was in my way. :Krystal: Taste lightning, you horned freak! Krystal zaps Nell, who drops the laser guns. She coughs, struggling to breathe. :Krystal: You're... Nell, right? From The Threat? Nell coughs. :Nell: Vindozz. :Krystal: ...you're a bad guy, right? :Nell: Bad girl, but not really in the moral sense. I just want to please her, pleasure her, fuck her... Krystal's face turns a red hue. :Nell: Kill me if that's what you desire. There is no possible way for me to accomplish my task now, and you clearly have the upper hand. :Krystal: I... I... probably should, it would help Unten and the others with the fight against The Threat... Krystal pulls out the gun. :Nell: Don't use the fucking stupid gun. Shock me... unff... Krystal drops the gun. :Krystal: Fuck, I can't do this. :Nell: DO IT! KILL ME! WHAT GOOD AM I ANYWAY? Nell cries. :Nell: All I ever wanted was her attention, her love... I had it and I lost it... Nell feels Krystal touch her hair. :Krystal: Maybe you need to broaden your options. :Nell: As if I could be with the ruler of a universe, a goddess... :Krystal: I am all that. But... I want to be your lover too. This seems kind of sudden but... :Nell: But what? :Krystal: You wanna... fuck? :Nell: I uh... huh. :Krystal: I mean, you're everything I could want really. Tentacles, good figure... there's more, it's just not coming to me right now... :Nell: What if Vindozz finds out? :Krystal: Fuck her! She doesn't care about you! You've said that yourself! Krystal pulls Nell up. :Krystal: It's time you got some attention from a goddess. ---- Krystal and Nell enter Krystal's room. She takes off her leather jacket, revealing her blue tank top. :Nell: Blue is the color of the enemy... :Krystal: Well, that why I'm taking it off. Krystal pulls off her tank top and drops it on the floor, rubbing it in with her foot, laughing a little. She unloosens her black bra to reveal her breasts. :Nell: Mmm... nice... :Krystal: Heh... glad you like. How about you show me what's under that suit? Nell unzips her suit to reveal her naked body. Krystal looks a little suprised. :Krystal: You don't wear anything under it? :Nell: I'm always prepared for a moment when Vindozz takes me back and we embrace, kissing each other as I slide a tentacle over her pussy... Krystal leans into Nell, putting her arms over her shoulders. :Krystal: How about you put that kind of fantasy on me...? Nell blushes blue as she loosens Krystal's belt, pulling her pants and panties down. :Nell: Do you mind if I... kiss? Krystal kisses her as Nell slowly slides a tentacle onto her vaginal lips. Nell rubs softly against it as the two explore each others mouths, a line of saliva parting between them as they separate. :Nell: Y-you ready for this? :Krystal: F-fuck my fucking brains out, Nell. Nell slides a tentacle inside of Krystal's pussy as she audibly moans. She squirms it inside of Krystal. :Krystal: Oh yes... ungh... Nell smiles a little bit as she thrusts tentacle deeper inside Krystal. :Krystal: Ahhh! Nell grips her legs with two of her tentacles, caressing her breasts with another pair. A sixth tentacle prods Krystal's ass. :Krystal: F-fuck... this feels so good... :Nell: I'm just getting started... Nell slides the tentacle into her ass. Krystal moans loudly as she is deeply penetrated on both ends. :Nell: Fuck... this is so much better than Vindozz... Nell looks at Krystal and quickens her pace. :Nell: I'm not gonna hold back anymore... Nell thrusts extremely fast inside of Krystal, Krystal letting out a series of orgasmic moans as liquids trickle down her legs. :Nell: I'm gonna give my goddess exactly what she wants! Nell keeps going as Krystal arches her head back, moaning loudly. :Nell: And my old one can make a new Nell if she wants... this Nell belongs to Krystal from now on... Nell slows her pace as she leans into Krystal to kiss her. She resumes to thrusting inside of her, Krystal having a second orgasm as she quickens the pace again. :Nell: Never again will I answer to Vindozz! Nell moans loudly as she sprouts another pair of tentacles to penetrate herself. She comes to orgasm fairly quickly as Krystal lets out her third. She lays back on Krystal's bed in bliss, Krystal herself barely able to talk coherently. :Nell: You are the only one who matters to me now. :Krystal: T-that's good to k-know... Krystal closes her eyes as Nell hugs her with her tentacles, drawing her closer to herself. ---- Krystal wakes up with Nell hugging her. She attempts to get out. :Nell: Where are you going? :Krystal: I can't just lay in bed with you all day... :Nell: It's the only way I feel safe, the only way I feel like I'm not in danger... I know Vindozz heard what I said. She's probably so mad at me... :Krystal: Look, fuck Vindozz for making you feel that way, okay? But I need to do other things today too. Truth is... I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in a relationship, especially one with you. Nell looks like she's about to cry. :Krystal: No... no. I didn't mean it like that. :Nell: I have nowhere else to go... Vindozz will kill me if I go back and who knows if that other girl will come back to kill me... :Krystal: Nobody will hurt you. Look, you can stay here until I come back. Then we need to talk. :Nell: Okay. I love you... Krystal gets dressed and leaves the room without a further word. She feels stressed out. :Krystal: What the hell do I do? All the other times were just casual fucks... poor girl left her whole life behind just to be with me... Krystal picks up the car keys. :Krystal: I need to talk with Eliza. ---- Krystal sits down in a dark room lit with candles as Eliza sits in a buddha pose. Eliza opens one eye and then sits on the floor. :Eliza: What's it this time? :Krystal: Surprised you don't know. :Eliza: Hey, I don't know everything. :Krystal: Look, this alien just showed up on my yard and she took out my friend but when I went to kill her... something came over me. She had tentacle arms and- :Eliza: Fairly predictable of you, Pérez. :Krystal: S-shuddap, for a second, okay? I was in love with Nick... then Dani... now I guess I have to add Nell in. But... I don't know. She wants a relationship but it seems so... dangerous. After all, Unten told me about The Threat and she came from the Threat but then she said she isn't gonna answer her anymore and- Krystal grabs the sides of her head and lets out a loud groan. :Krystal: I don't even know if I'm ready for this goddamn shit! I can't seem to make up my fucking mind! Eliza lets out a deep breath. :Eliza: I'm not gonna tell you what to do. This is your problem. :Krystal: This isn't just my fucking problem! It's Nell's too! She can't go back. What am I supposed to tell her? "Whoops, I fucked up and you just threw away your life for someone who doesn't love you?" :Eliza: Do you love her? :Krystal: A... little bit? I don't really know her that well. She seems okay, if a little clingy. :Eliza: Do you hate her? :Krystal: Not in the slightest... that was probably the best sex I've ever had. :Eliza: Then it becomes a matter of whether you are gonna accept that you care for her or not. :Krystal: She put me in a difficult spot, that's the problem. This could have gone on for a week and maybe I would have been able to make up my mind but this is a matter of hours and I either doom her or I put up a fight with one of the Fantendoverse's biggest forces. :Eliza: Are you willing to put that fight up for her? :Krystal: ...I'm her ruler, I'm her goddess now, aren't I? Do I reap the seeds I sow now? :Eliza: Look, you have to make a fucking choice! Stop skirting around the goddamn question or you'll regret it! I'm sure there's a third option if you want to devise it. Nothing is ever as bad as it seems. But you can't just sit there and state how hard it is for you to make the choice if you have no intention of ever making it! Eliza clears her throat. :Eliza: Sorry about that. Just. Goddamn. Girl. You're really bad at making up your own damn mind, especially considering most of your powers are fucking mind based. :Krystal: Can... I think about it for a little longer? :Eliza: You tell me when you're ready. ---- Krystal gets up and heads leave the room. :Eliza: You made up your mind? :Krystal: Yes. Krystal drives back to her house and opens the door to find Nell laying on the couch, a nervous wreck. :Nell: Oh thank god you finally came back- :Krystal: Listen. Nell sits up, her eyes showing absolute fear. Krystal sighs deeply. :Krystal: I'm not ready for a relationship right now. Especially with you. Nell looks like she's about to cry. :Krystal: No, no, no. Don't cry, please. Look- I'd like to start a relationship with you, I really would. But as the ruler of the RTAverse, as the lightning goddess, as part of my friend's team, as a part of the war going on with the Fantendoverse... I have no time to put all my love in for someone who needs it dearly. :Nell: S-so... :Krystal: When the war is over, when I don't have to worry about angering the The Threat or whatever her name is... then I will come for you. As bad as I hear the Threat is, I don't think you'll have anything to fear if you go back. If she was truly tired of you after you two broke up, there would be no reason to keep you around. :Nell: R-right. :Krystal: You need to get back to Svarga. When the war's over and done with, it'll be time. I won't forget you. :Nell: I won't either. The two embrace for a kiss. Nell goes back to her ship as Krystal stares out the window. Suddenly, Amy hits Krystal. :Amy: You asshole, why did you just leave me out there? :Krystal: Sorry about that. Amy folds her arms as she breathes lengthily, calming down. :Amy: So, what was her deal anyway? :Krystal: Mmm... that's private matters. Amy shrugs as Krystal stares out to the sky for a while. THE END Category:Fantendo - Panderiz Category:TV Episodes Category:Fantendoverse